constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Click
Captain Click is a deceased Pirate who was very wise but very cranky. He lives on as a skeleton. Biography Very little is known about Captain Click while he was still alive. He was a Pirate, and apparently lost one of his eyes. Like some other Minifigs, after he died, he continued to live as a skeleton. LEGO Island He traveled to LEGO Island, of which he knew much about, and hid in the cave on Space Mountain. He locked himself away from the world, and would often yell at anybody who knocked on his door. If they persisted, Captain Click would tell them an ancient secret of LEGO Island, but only if they promised to go away. If they persisted even beyond that, Captain Click would simply and rudely rasberry at them, calling it "a message from the Brickster". He eventually left his cave for reasons unknown before the events of The Brickster's Revenge. It is possible that Darren, Steve Hen, Rich Pickings, and Rob Banks convinced him to leave in order to make room for their secret computer designing studio, which they set up in the cave in Click's absense. Soccer Mania Captain Click eventually met up with other skeletons of pirates, namely Skelly Bones, Dim Den Bones, Tom Tin-Ribs, Spooky Skelly, and Norris Nobbles. These skeleton pirates encountered Captain Roger Redbeard, who was eager to have a crew, even an undead one. Although Captain Click did not enjoy taking orders from another captain, he complied. Together, Captain Redbeard and Captain Click commanded the undead crew of the Skelly Ship. Captain Click then taught the other skeleton pirates the rules of soccer. With some practice, the other pirate skeletons slowly became skilled soccer players. Captain Click became the Team Captain and Goalie of the Pirate Skeletons Soccer Team. Not far off the coast of Adventurers' Island, the Skelly Ship captured a smaller ship. Captain Click learned that the smaller ship was being used by a champion soccer team, which was chasing after the Brickster. Captain Redbeard decided to give the team an offer: if they played the Pirate Skeletons in a soccer game and won, he'd give them a secret map leading to the Brickster's Volcano Hideout. Captain Click and the other Pirate Skeletons played fiercely, but lost to the champion team. He continues to work together with Captain Redbeard to command the Skelly Ship, though neither Pirate captain has been seen since. Abilities and Traits Captain Click lost an eye while he was still alive, and wore an eyepatch to cover this. Even though he is merely a skeleton currently and no longer has any eyeballs, he still wears the eyepatch. He also wears a bicorn hat with a Jolly Roger on it. Being a skeleton, Captain Click is nearly invincible, for he cannot be killed since he is already dead. While he was on the Pirate Skeletons soccer team, he was a fast goalkeeper, but average in all other areas. Captain Click is incredibly wise, knowing much knowledge about LEGO Island, perhaps even more than the Infomaniac. Before Darren, Steve, Rich, and Rob took over his cave, residents of LEGO Island often went to his cave seeking advice or hints. However, Click is very cranky, sleepy, and secretive. In fact, until he commanded the Skelly Ship, nobody even knew what Captain Click looked like. Trivia *Captain Click once claimed that his mother was a mermaid and his father was King Neptune. This was probably made-up. *In the Observation Deck of the Information Center, there is a small shelf that allows visitors to talk to Captain Click. How this is possible has not been explained, though it is possible that Click has some sort of walkie-talkie in the shelf. *Of all the characters in LEGO Island, Captain Click broke the fourth wall the most often. He would often tell the player to press "Z" to make the flora dance, or to hit "Print Screen" and open up Microsoft Paint to take pictures, or to hit the "Shift" button for the easy driving mode, among many other videogame-related extras. Appearances *''LEGO Island '' *''Soccer Mania'' Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters